The Heartbreak
by analiesebatgirl
Summary: This story is the Sequel to Inuyasha and the Choice. In this story the group is faced with more hard times and harder choices. People will die and others will be changed forever. The group will not see what's going to hit them until it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 1)**_

Kagome's heart was pounding she kept running, running in the direction of the impure light. Please be ok, Kagome thought to herself, Sango came flying by on Kelala's back and Kagome jumped on. "Please hurry Kelala." Kagome whispered Kelala sped up and they reached the battle field in no time.

The first thing Kagome saw was Koga and Inuyasha struggling to their feet, they were both battered and bleeding. Koga looked like he'd been ripped to shreds and Inuyasha didn't look any better. "Koga! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed sending arrows toward the advancing enemy.

Kohana, Kagura, and Kana were standing a little ways away from Naraku and closer to Inuyasha and Koga. They dodged her arrows; her arrows pierced the ground behind them. "Take better aim next time foolish girl." Kohana spat, letting out a cruel laugh

"Lady Kagome calm down and aim true!" Miruko screamed releasing the wind tunnel. Kagome's heart was racing she took deep breaths and strung her bow to aim again. "Foolish girl. You will not be able to defeat us. We are stronger than you and your great have fallen." Kohana smiled up at her, Kagome looked to the side and saw that Inuyasha and Koga had fallen to the ground but Inuyasha was struggling into a sitting position

"I will not lose to you!" Kagome screamed and shot off another arrow this time it hit Kanna in the arm, Kanna's arm shatter into little mirror pieces and she barley seemed fazed by the blow. "Kohana…" Kanna whispered and Kohana's eyes flashed red

"How dare you! You will pay for injuring my sister!" Kohana seethed and ran jumping in the air knocking Kelala to the side. Sango and Kagome fell off as Kelala spiraled downward. "Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed trying to get up to catch her but before he could he saw a flash of brown pass him

Koga held Kagome safely in his arms and Miruko caught Sango. My friends are safe Inuyasha said to himself as he sort of relaxed from the fear of almost losing them, but then teased when he heard that unforgivable voice.

"Kagome you are a lucky one, be happy that Koga's mating blood took over or you would have been long dead by now." Naraku's voice torn through the air "You will pay for trying to kill my mate!" Koga boomed and lowered Kagome to her feet; Kagome's shirt was stained with Koga's blood. "Koga please stop. You'll die if you keep this up." Kagome said trying to convince Koga to step down

"No he will pay for hurting you." Koga growled and ran full speed at Kohana. Their fight lasted a while; Inuyasha had enough of it and climbed to his feet heading toward the ongoing battle. "Stay out of this mutt." Koga spat "As if, you need me to help you and you know it scrawny wolf." Inuyasha shot back

"Koga! Inuyasha! Watch out!" Shippo yelled from the side lines Kagome watched in horror as Kohana spit in two and one half went after Inuyasha and the other went for Koga it drew them apart. Kohana had the advantage because both guys were beating and exhausted.

The two halves of Kohana pinned each of them and was in a position to kill. Koga and Inuyasha didn't have enough energy or strength left to break free.

"Kagome this is your choice now." Naraku smiled evilly "Which one will it be? Inuyasha or Koga?" Naraku laughed "You can only save one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 2)**_

Kagome's mouth dropped open "Kagome…" Koga said in a weak voice "Pick the wolf Kagome. I know you love him so picking him will be the right choice." Inuyasha said defeat in his voice, tears welded up in Kagome's eyes

"You can't ask me to choose between the two people I love." Kagome said and you can hear the sadness dripping from her voice "I can and I just did. Choose quickly or you will lose both of them." Naraku chuckled as tears escaped Kagome's eyes

Kagome hung her head in defeat. She knew her choice from the beginning, there was no other way her heart could keep beating without him… Kagome strung her bow. "I am so sorry." Kagome said releasing the arrow

The arrow pieced one of Kohana's halves and busted open shattering into many pieces. Blood splattered as the other Kohana shot his hand into Koga's chest. Sango hit Kohana off of Koga before he got to his heart. Kagome stood there shaking and crying. Inuyasha got to his feet and went to Kagome.

"You choose me…" Inuyasha spoke just above a whisper "I can't live without you." Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's eyes "I understand everything now…" Kagome looked into Inuyasha eyes and forced a small smile "I will let you say goodbye to your mate." Naraku said evilly as him and his followers disappeared "Kagome I don't know how much longer Koga has." Sango said tears streaking down her face

Kagome looked at Inuyasha one more time and then went to her dying mate. "Kagome." Koga said weakly and reached for her hand she held it close to her heart. "I am so sorry Koga." Kagome said through tears "It's fine my love. I understand your still in love with the mutt." Koga said weakly "I love you too Koga I really do. But I don't think that we were met to be together. I can't live without Inuyasha and that's why I choose to save him but god did I want to save you both I really did." Kagome said squeezing Koga's hand tight "I wanted to tell you the truth, because you at least deserve the truth." Kagome whispered

Koga surprised her by smiling, "Kagome please don't cry. I am going to meet the rest of my pack mates. I will be happy and I will be free of this world. But know one thing before I go… I love you I always have and I always will and I will be looking after you from the other world." Koga eyes started to become heavy and Kagome saw he was about to die, she leaned down and kissed him softly when she pulled away Koga took his last breath with a smile on his face.

"Kagome?" Sango took a hesitant step toward her, Kagome's neck was glowing and her mating mark was starting to disappear tears were sliding down her face but she looked at peace "Let's head back to the village and dress everyone's wounds." Kagome said in a small voice turning and heading back toward the village.

The others followed slowly behind; Inuyasha hosted Koga's lifeless body onto his shoulder and followed the rest of them. When they got back to the village Ginta and Hakkaku ran to meet them then stopped dead when they saw the expressions of their friends and Koga thrown over Inuyasha shoulder hanging there limp.

"No. No this can't be." Hakkaku said shaking his head and stepping back, Ginta broke out in tears and dropped to his knees "I am so sorry I couldn't save him." Kagome said sadness written all over her face; Ginta and Hakkaku ran to her and threw their arms around her knowing the bond and the pain from losing her mate. They stood there holding onto each other until Kaede placed her soft hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It is time to bury our dead." Kaede said softly they nodded and followed behind Kaede as they made their way toward their friends that have made the grave close to the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned too. Inuyasha had laid Koga neatly into the grave and looked to Kagome as she nodded. Ginta and Hakkaku went to help Inuyasha and Miruko bury their former leader and brother.

Sango walked up giving Kagome a big hug that lingered and handed her a flower to put on Koga's grave. After the guys finished burying Koga, Sango and the rest of them paid their respects to Kagome and heading off leaving Kagome, Ginta, and Hakkaku alone. "Goodbye Koga." Kagome whispered as a single tear escaped her eyes, she laid the flower onto his grave and sat there with Ginta and Hakkaku.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 3)**_

Kagome explained the whole story to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Why didn't you pick Koga?! For god sakes you were his mate!" Hakkaku yelled angry flashing in his eyes, Kagome looked at the ground "I know I was physically but I wasn't mentally. I mated with Koga because I was broken from Inuyasha cheating on me and Koga was there with open arms." Kagome felt like her heart was sinking

"How could you?!" Ginta yelled "He loved you! And you betrayed him letting him die when you could have saved him!" Ginta got to his feet and curled his fists "You will not touch her." Inuyasha said stepping out of the shadows, the top half of his kimono was off and he was heavily bandaged.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha. This is pack business none of yours." Hakkaku said, Kagome shook her head "Inuyasha its fine I deserve this. I let Koga down and I should be punished for it." Kagome hung her head read for whatever was coming; before Inuyasha could reach Ginta slapped Kagome across the face hard enough to send her flying of her knees and the rest of the way to the ground.

Inuyasha growled and stepped forward, "Don't make me send you scream after your leader." Inuyasha eyes were filled with angry and he looked like he was about jump them and kill them. "Inuyasha don't." Kagome said sitting up holding her reddened cheek. "I will not let them hurt you. You did nothing wrong this all happened because of Naraku so if you two idiots want to put your anger on someone put it on Naraku not Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her to her feet and started guiding her away from the grieving wolves.

"You didn't have to do that." Kagome spoke softly "Yes I did." Inuyasha stopped them and made Kagome look into his eyes, "You saved me after everything I put you through. You saved my life and took the punishment. You still love me even though I had a fling with Kikyo. You gave up being with Koga that never did anything like that to you. And I just have one question. Why do all this for me?" Inuyasha finished and Kagome eyes saddened

"I did it because I'm in love with you Inuyasha. I have been in love with you for a very long time now but I was always too afraid to admit it thinking you wouldn't return my feelings. And I've always been raised that you do anything you can to protect the people that you love from everything." Kagome finished and started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and held her there "I'm in love with you too Kagome and I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to figure this out." Kagome looked back at him with wide eyes "You are the only one I want and the only one I will be with." Inuyasha said pulling her into a tight embrace "You don't have to forgive me now if it's not hard or you not ready but I will swear to you right here right now I will earn your forgiveness and trust back." Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him not wanting to let go but after a few minutes he let her go and saw that she had silent tears running down her face

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he kissed the tears off her cheeks and then brought his lips to hers. They shared a long and passionate kiss after they pulled away Kagome broke out into more tears remember what had happen to Koga and how Koga was gone from this world. Kagome started to really sob and her body was shaking. Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed as Inuyasha started to slowly walk back to Kaede's hut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Heartbreak **_

_**(Chapter 4)**_

Kagome did not move from the spot she eventually fell asleep in after she was done crying. Kagome felt like part of her heart was missing, it hurt and she felt like the world was caving in on her. I'm guessing this is the mating bond taking effect, Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome…?" Shippo whispered "Yes Shippo." Kagome said quietly "Are you alright?" Kagome's eyes felt dry and itchy "I'm getting there. Do you need something?" Shippo let out a deep breath "Inuyasha has been running around all morning trying to get things to make you feel better." Kagome eyes flashed with surprise at what Shippo had just told her

"What do you mean getting stuff to make me feel better?" Kagome asked the questioning coming off her voice "Like your favorite food and a new pretty kimono and other things like that." Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked "Come on Kagome get up." Kagome reluctantly got to her feet and followed Shippo outside

"Sister." Ginta said coming over to Kagome, she remember how mad he had been at her yesterday and braced herself for more yelling and anger. Instead of yelling at her he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry for yesterday I wasn't myself." Kagome hugged him tighter and when they pulled away Ginta held out his hand "What's this?" Kagome asked holding out her own hand, Ginta dropped two jewel shards into Kagome's hands "Koga would want you to have them." Was all he said then he walked away

Kagome stared down at Koga's jewel shards that use to be in his legs. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why did he have to die? I promise you Koga I will avenge your death, Kagome thought to herself whipping the tears off her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called "Come join us!" Kagome looked over at her friends that were gathered by the crystal clear river. Kagome's heart made a vow at that moment looking at all her friends she will not let another one die. Kagome slowly walked to her friends, Kaede walked up to her.

"You are hurting." Kaede said looking sideways at Kagome "How can you tell?" Kagome joked "It's written all over ye face and no one blames ye Kagome. Ye were mated to Koga and losing your mate messes with your heart, because of the bond the mating brings. But hear ye this. Ye are not alone we are all here for you." Kaede gave Kagome's hand a squeeze and they walked the rest of the way to their comrades.

"Kagome look at these kimonos Inuyasha and Miruko brought back for us." Sango said with a smile, she was holding up two very pretty kimonos. The one she was holding out to Kagome was a deep blue with silver lines going through it, and Sango kept the pink and green mixed kimono for herself. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and started leading her back toward the hut to change into their kimonos.

Sango turned around and started to get changed, Kagome started to untie her kimono but then stopped and sank to her knees fresh tears spilling over her eyes. She saw vision of her a Koga in the cavern laughing and him so alive. She saw the vision of Koga giving her the kimono she was wearing now and more tears came. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

"Kagome!" Sango fell to her knees in front of Kagome a slowly rubbed her back "Its ok Kagome. Everything will be ok." To her surprise Kagome started to yell "Nothing is ok! Nothing will ever be ok! My mate is dead and I'm the one who killed him!" Kagome's body started to shake "Koga is dead because of me. Everyone I care about dies because of me!" Kagome's breath was starting to become shallow and more panicked

"Kagome please calm down." Sango said lightly "You didn't kill Koga, Naraku did. Naraku gave you no choice on who to save. It was either Inuyasha or Koga; Naraku is a cold hearted monster for doing this to you." Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and Sango could see all the self-hatred that lied there "If I tried hard enough I would have been able to save both." Kagome's eyes flashed and she stood up striding out of the hut and into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Heartbreak **_

_**(Chapter 5)**_

"Where'd she go?" Mirkuo asked when Sango appeared out of the hut after Kagome. "I don't know where she's going but we have to help her you guys. Kagome is worse off than I thought." Inuyasha gave Sango a puzzled looked "What do you mean she's worse off than you thought?" Sango looked in the direction that Kagome disappeared into

"We were getting ready to change and she just collapsed sobbing and holding herself. I tried to give her soothing words but she just started yelling. When she looked into my eyes I could see all the pain and the self-hatred that was lying just beneath the surface."' When Sango was finished her grabbed Inuyasha's arm "You have to help her Inuyasha." Sango pleaded "I don't think that I can. If you haven't forgotten I've hurt her too." Inuyasha looked away but Sango grabbed his chin and made him look at her "That doesn't matter right now Inuyasha. Kagome is hurting and she needs you, she will forgive you but you need to at least try and help her. Show her that you care."

Inuyasha looked nervous, "What?" Sango questioned when she spoke Inuyasha looked down in defeat. "You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I'm a half demon so I do have the emotions of a human but I still have the emotion of a demon. I –" Sango cut him off "You shouldn't be telling me this you should be telling Kagome this. All she wants is to hear the truth Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Sango and pain moved across his face then he took off running in the direction Kagome had gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha saw Kagome's retreating form weaving between the trees. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha poured on more power and stopped in front of Kagome making her stop. "What." Kagome said in a body chilling voice, her face was hung and her eyes were wet.

"Kagome you need help." Inuyasha said staring at Kagome in fear; Kagome turned her death stare on Inuyasha. "You don't know what I need. I do. And what I need is for you to leave me alone. You didn't care enough about me when we were together to not cheat on me so don't you dare tell me you care about now." Kagome tried storming off again but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist "Inuyasha don't." Kagome's death stare was back on him but all he did was look at her with a sad expression

"Kagome…" Inuyasha yanked her wrist and she fell into him, her knees gave way and Inuyasha caught her holding her upright. "I know you must feel alone but you're not Kagome. You have us, I know I have hurt you and you have every right to hate me but I'm here now trying to make up for it." Kagome was silent for a while and Inuyasha was just about to say something else when she spoke. "I don't hate you." That's all she said but that was enough for Inuyasha, he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips softly to hers. Inuyasha felt Kagome clench his shirt in her hands and she was shaking a little Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha pulled her in tight into him and held her. After a while Kagome's body tensed and Inuyasha pulled away from her a little to stare at her, she was looking at something behind him. Inuyasha slowly looked behind him but already knew what it was when the wind blew past him. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo was staring at them long and hard.

"I felt Kagome's heart start to give into the darkness that laid there. But once I got closer she pulled away from the darkness she's not fully back into the light yet…" Kikyo was explaining when Kagome broke away from Inuyasha "I am leaving now." Kagome started to walk away "Kagome stop!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome halted in her tracks

"We will get this all figured out right here right now. I am going to say my feelings and what my heart and mind have agreed on in front of both of you so there is no misunderstandings." Kikyo and Kagome turned to Inuyasha giving him their full attention

"First off Kikyo I do have a past with you and I do still love you." Kagome's face fell, "But that is the past, I am not in love with you anymore. I will not ignore that I love you but I will not act on them because you are not the one that I love." Inuyasha turned to Kagome "I am in love with you Kagome. And I have been for a while now and I am so sorry it took me until just now to finally realize it. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

Kagome's eyes started to water…


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 6)**_

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha first with shock and then with understanding, she knew this day was going to come when Inuyasha loved another more than her. "If that is your choice Inuyasha." Was all Kikyo said, "Kagome I will still help you through this… I will be back to check on your progress." Kikyo's soul eaters carried her away and as they did tears slid down her cheeks from the loss of her loved one.

"Kagome I really did mean what I said. I wanted you both to hear me at the same time and hear how sure I was of my words." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was clenching her chest above her heart, her knees started to buckle and Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and held her close. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha chest and let the tears flow, she listened to the passionate beats of his heart. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered to her, "Do you hear that Kagome? It only beats because of you."

Kagome's closed her eyes and melted into Inuyasha's warmth and safety. After a while Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up and kisses her gingerly on the lips and then it turned more passionate and the kisses lasted longer. Kagome started to have visions of Koga holding her like this and kissing her just like this and she pushed away from Inuyasha forcefully and jumped to her feet. "I can't do this right now. Just please leave me alone." Kagome ran off into the woods leaving Inuyasha standing there staring after her in shock and worry.

"What happened? Where Kagome?" Sango questioned when Inuyasha came back without Kagome. "She went back to her own time." Inuyasha said dryly not stopping to talk to Sango. "Is she coming back?!" Shippo shirked, Inuyasha head fell and he let his hair fall into his face. "I'm not sure." That got everyone to stop following him; they took one more look at Inuyasha and ran to the bone eaters well. Inuyasha tsked, "That wouldn't do anything to bring her back." Inuyasha walked into the tree line and jumped high into one of the nearby trees.

"Kagome sweetie. You're back so soon." Kagome's mom said when she walked through the door almost like a zombie, "Yeah I had a lot on my mind." Kagome kept walking to her bedroom, "Honey are you alright?" Kagome's mom yelled after her "I'm fine." Kagome mutter and went up to her room.

Kagome flopped down and her bed and laid there. Her eyes were dried out from all the crying she had done and she didn't think she had any water left in her to produce more tears. Kagome flipped over on her back and stared up at the ceiling remembering what had happened with Inuyasha. "When I ran off, he followed me." Kagome whispered to herself.

"_Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha yelled running to catch up with her. "I told you to leave me alone." Kagome tried walking faster but nothing changed Inuyasha was still keeping pace with her. "I will not leave you alone. You are hurting and I want to know why." Inuyasha said, Kagome stopped dead in her track and whipped to the side to stare Inuyasha right in the eyes. They were only a few feet from the well. "I am hurting because I was mated to Koga and I let him die. I held his life in my hands and I threw it away like it was nothing. My heart feels like it's going to explode with sorrow. And I can't get Koga out of my head everything I do. Everything you do to me, reminds me of him." Inuyasha was stunned by Kagome's words; he didn't even have time to conjure up a response because Kagome ran to the well and leaped into it, leaving Inuyasha standing there broken and confused._

Kagome lifted her arm up and covered her eyes, her head was pounding and the room was spinning. "I guess I wore myself out." Kagome said to herself smirking. Within minutes Kagome was fast asleep.

"Inuyasha you have to go after her!" Shippo yelled from the bottom of the tree, Inuyasha and sighed and put his head behind his head. "Kagome needs time to herself right now." Inuyasha remembered the pain and sorrow that was flooding her eyes before she left for her own time. "What she needs is someone there for her." Shippo said crossing his arms. "Trust me Shippo, its better if we give her a couple of days in her own time to calm down. When you're older you'll understand better." Inuyasha leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes done with this conversation, Shippo huffed and walked away.

When Inuyasha knew Shippo was far enough away, Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and started running toward the bone eaters well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've just been super busy.**_

_**The heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 7)**_

Kagome opened her eyes and felt the warm sun on her face. How long have I been out? Kagome thought to herself. She turned over to stare at her clock and it read 11:45a.m. Kagome crawled into her blankets and just laid there prepared to not move all day.

She was surprised to hear the opening of her window. Kagome didn't even have to look up to see who it was. "I told you to leave me alone." She bit out but when she looked up it was Koga and not Inuyasha standing there and Kagome shot up. "Koga…?"

Koga's face lit up and when he spoke his voice had joy in it, "You can see me?" Kagome slid out of her bed and flung herself into Koga's arms. She felt the cold chill her skin but she didn't care she was so happy to see him even as a spirit she didn't care if she froze. "What are you doing here? And I'm so sorry for letting you die." Kagome sobbed into him shoulder, "I'm here because I could feel your pain. I wasn't sure if you would be able to see me, I knew that you could see the dead but I just wasn't sure." Kagome leaned up and kissed him hard and Koga's arm snaked around her waist and deepened the kiss

When they finally pulled away from each other Koga sat down on her bed and Kagome climbed into his lap. "I don't know how this is possible…how can I touch you and kiss you and it feels so real?" Kagome was questioning, Koga met her eyes "Because you are willing it that way. This might be a punishment but you have control over your powers." Kagome's face finally lit up and she pressed herself into Koga "I miss you so much." she whispered

"I miss you too." Koga whispered back "I'm so sorry Koga I didn't want any of this to happen. I should have tried harder to save you." Koga held her tighter "Do you regret your choice?" Kagome's head shot up "What are you talking about?" Koga looked deep into her eyes "Do you regret picking Inuyasha to save." Kagome became very quiet and thought everything through and Koga waited patiently, when Kagome finally responded Koga was shocked. "I love him Koga you know I do…but I love you too and I'm not sure which one I would have picked now if I had to make the choice again. Once you were dead I finally was able to see how much I really did care about you and how much I loved you. But now it's too late and I'm so damn sorry about that Koga." Tears started streaming down her face again

"Kagome you have to understand that I am gone now. And I will always love you and you will always be my mate. But we can do nothing about it now, you need to be happy and if that means you be with the mutt then that's how it's going to be because I care about your happiness more than anything." Koga words sunk deep into Kagome, but something else came into her mind and she reached over the side of the bed and pulled Koga's jewel shards out of the nightstand. "What are you doing?" Koga looked at her with a confused expression. One of the jewel shards was cracked in half, and a smile spread across Kagome's face.

"Koga I can bring you back to life…" Koga's eyes widened "How?" he muttered "Just how I saved Kohaku."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 8)**_

Inuyasha was looking down the well, wishing that Kagome would come back to him. He didn't understand the pain but he could be there to comfort her as much as possible. Inuyasha felt a chill go up his spine and he sniffed the air and froze. How is that possible? He spun around and Koga's beaten and dirt covered body was limping toward him. "Koga?" Inuyasha stood up and started slowly toward him, Koga's soulless form just kept walking toward the well. Inuyasha watched to see his body stop at the edge of the well, he took a step toward Koga and then Koga fell head first into the well, when Inuyasha ran to the side of the well Koga's body was gone. Inuyasha tried jumping into the well after him, but was forced out by a glowing light.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this? What if you get side effects from doing this?" Koga's spirit was standing next to Kagome as she laid down Koga's body that had unburied itself and walked into the well. "I didn't have any side effects from saving Kohaku's life." Kagome was making preparations and cleaning all of Koga's cuts and bandaging up his wounds so that when he was back in his own body there was less to worry about. "I just don't want you to take any risks with me." Koga kneeled down next to her "Look at me." he whispered

Kagome turned her head slowly toward Koga's spirit and Koga saw the longing in her eyes. "I love you Kagome." Was all he said and then he brought her lips to hers "That will feel so much better once your back in your own body." Kagome took a deep breath and stood up and threw her arms around Koga one last time, "Let's hope this works." She whispered and then she was kneeling again and had her hands on Koga's right leg where the piece of the jewel shard still laid.

"Ready" Kagome asked and looked up at Koga he nodded and then shut his eyes ready for whatever pain was coming his way, Kagome's fingers touched right above the jewel shard and it started to glow brightly she felt the same energy she felt when saving Kohaku's life fill her. Koga's body started to jerk and pain was shown across his face when Kagome looked up Koga's spirit was also showing pain on his face. Kagome dug into Koga's leg and slowly took out the half of the jewel shard when it was out there was a blinding white light and Koga's spirit disappeared.

Koga's body had stopped jerking and he laid there not moving…not breathing. Kagome's eyes started to tear up and she threw herself on Koga's chest and sobbed. After a minute or two Koga's body twitched and he gasped for air, Kagome shot up and Koga bolted up into a sitting position and gulped big lung fulls of air. "Koga! Thank god I thought I lost you." Koga placed one arm around Kagome and held her to him "Thank you Kagome. Thank you." He whispered and kissed the top of Kagome's head

Kagome helped Koga walk to her bedroom, her mom, brother, and grandpa had left a note earlier saying they were going to be gone for the afternoon and they would be home in time for supper. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked when she was helping Koga under the covers, "I will be if you join me." He said giving her his sexy smile, she smiled back and crawled in next to him. He pulled her to him and she lay against his warm bare chest. She had given him a pair of sweat pants that use to be her dads as his other clothes were getting cleaned.

Kagome saw Koga's neck was glowing and when she looked down so was hers. "What's happening?" she whispered, Koga didn't have enough time to respond because the glowing stopped and the mating marks reappeared on each of their necks. Kagome ran her hand across Koga's mating mark that she had given him and smiled "Are you happy they are back my love?" Koga asked kissing her neck where her mating mark just reappeared

"Yes actually I am." Koga lifted his head to look into her eyes, "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say those words." Kagome smiled, "I know something that will make you even happier to hear." Koga looked at Kagome and she leaned in close to his ear "I love you Koga." Is all she whispered then Koga brought her to him and held her as tight as he could without hurting her "I will always love you Kagome." He whispered back and they laid there holding each other for the rest of the day

"What do ye mean his body just fell into the well?" Kaede was standing next to Inuyasha at the wells side, Sango and Miruko weren't that far away and Shippo was looking into the well. "I saw Koga's lifeless body walk to the well and he just fell in head first when I tried going after him I was pushed out by a bright light." Kaede just looked at the well with a puzzled expression, "I guess all we can do now is wait." Inuyasha did not like the response


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 9)**_

Koga and Kagome woke up to the sweet aroma of food. Kagome was lying on her side and Koga was holding her from behind. "Good morning beautiful." Koga whispered into her ear, Kagome turned over onto her back to look at Koga "It's already morning?" Koga smiled and planted a sweet kiss against her lips "Everything wore us out we needed the sleep. But that food downstairs does smell good." Koga's smiled brightly Kagome giggled and stood up Koga winced a little but was able to stand on his own now, which was a good sign.

They walked downstairs hand-in-hand smiling and looking at each other. "Oh Koga. How nice it is to see you again." Kagome's mom said when they walked into the kitchen "It's nice to see you too." Koga slumped in one of the kitchen chairs and tried not sighing in pain "I saw your clothes and armor Koga. I washed them all for you and they should be dry by now. But let's redress your wounds now so they heal faster." Kagome smiled at her mom knowing she could always count on her.

Koga, Kagome, and her family ate breakfast and laughed the whole time, when breakfast was finished Kagome's mom dressed Koga's wounds as Kagome took a bath. Kagome laid in the relaxing tub and let the hot water wash away all her misery and pain. "Koga's back." She whispered to herself, that night when Kagome crawled into bed next to Koga. Everything felt so right she felt like she was where she needed to be right next to Koga and in his arms. Inuyasha felt like a far off dream and a fairytale character she was in love with Koga and this was the way things had to be from now on.

Kagome was woken up the next morning with Koga kissing her and stroking her side. "You can never let a girl sleep in, can you?" Kagome giggled "Well when I love you and watching you sleep and your lips I couldn't take it anymore." He smirked "How do you feel?" Kagome ran her hand down his muscle covered chest "A lot better. I might even be healed enough to go back to the feudal era." His smirk sort of faded "What is it?" Kagome questioned grabbing his face so he was looking at her "What if you want Inuyasha back…When we get there." Koga tried turning his face but Kagome wouldn't let him

"Koga I don't have just a random bite mark on my neck. I mated with you for a reason and that reason was because I'm in love with you and nothing can change that. Last night falling asleep in your arms I realized how right it felt. And how stupid I was for not trying to save you." Kagome's hung her head "Kagome look at me." Koga grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes "You did save me Kagome." He placed her hand over his heart and she felt the beating of his racing heart, "My heart is beating again because of you."

"It stopped because of me." Kagome's eyes once again flashed with the self-hatred that lay beneath the surfaced "Hey don't do that. Naraku put you in a hard spot and you were just doing things without thinking because he gave you no time to think. And it's not your fault that I died it was Naraku's but you are the one who saved me Kagome. You are the one and only purpose I have left to stay in this world." Kagome buried her head deep into Koga's chest and he felt the tears hit his chest, "shhh." He soothed

"Why can't I get through the well?!" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth as his friends watched him "What if Kagome is in danger?" Inuyasha just kept pacing and pacing, Ginta and Hakkaku were watching from the tree line and eventually Inuyasha stopped his pacing and his body stiffened, a brown and green blur shot out of the well and landed a few feet away from Inuyasha. Koga and Kagome stood there facing their friends and Koga's arm was lightly around Kagome's waist.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku came running and threw their arms around Kagome and Koga, they kissed Kagome's cheek and thanked her for saving their brothers life. "Koga? How can you be alive?" Shippo said from his spot on Inuyasha tensed shoulder, Koga slid his arm tighter around Kagome. "She saved me the same way she saved Kohaku." Inuyasha took a step toward Kagome. "Get your hands off of her." He growled Shippo hopped down and ran to Kohaku

"Back off mutt." Koga growled back and pushed Kagome behind him, his mating instincts boiling his blood, Inuyasha looked and saw that the marks had reappeared on Koga and Kagome's neck and it made him even more furious. Inuyasha hand went to his sword and his glare never left Koga. "Did you mate with him again?" Inuyasha's bit out "No I didn't when I saved him they reappeared." Kagome told the truth, "Mates for life." Koga said with a smirk and Inuyasha lept at him


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 10)**_

Koga easily dodged Inuyasha attack and then side stepped bringing Kagome along with him so she was out of harm's way. He picked her up and set her down by Sango and then raced toward Inuyasha landing a blow to Inuyasha chest. "Kagome is my mate. My only reason for life at this point and you will not take her!" Koga's eyes started to glow red from the mating blood coursing through his body. "Scrawny wolf this is not your day. I will kill you again myself and then take what's rightfully mine."

"Who said I was rightfully yours?" Kagome said staring at the fight with a blank expression "Kagome? After everything you said to me when he died I thought that you would be mine." Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes "I was lonely and in pain you followed me and wouldn't let me be. So of course I attached onto you in my moment of weakness." All her friends gasped but Koga was smiling away "See mutt she loves me. And maybe that's because I don't have some dead girl I sleep around with." Anger flashed in Inuyasha eyes and he yanked out his sword and swung it at Koga

Koga dodged it again and Inuyasha just kept swinging. Koga wasn't so focused on Inuyasha's feet just his sword so when Inuyasha swept his out and caught Koga by surprise Koga fell to the ground and Inuyasha was just about to bring his sword down when a sacred arrow came whizzing by. Inuyasha eyes widened as he turned in Kagome's direction and she already had another arrow strung in the bow. "The next one won't miss." Kagome said without feeling her how body was pulsating red and her eyes were also glowing red like Koga's. "So this is the effect of the bond huh?" Inuyasha said backing off and placing his sword back in the sheath

"Kagome if your love for me is still in there somewhere. Please lower the bow, I will not attack Koga. I promise." Inuyasha was staring straight at Kagome, she hesitated but then lowered the bow, Inuyasha gave a half smile but it faded quickly "See you do still love me." He whispered not meaning for anyone to hear but Kagome replied "I never said I stopped." Inuyasha watched her walk over to the now standing Koga, Koga folded her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Inuyasha hung his head and his hair fell into his eyes. Sango and Miruko didn't move but Shippo went to Inuyasha; Inuyasha and Shippo walked off into the forest. "I'm so glad to see you're alright Sango said." Pulling Kagome into a tight embrace, Miruko held out his arms for a hug of his own and Kagome took no time stepping into them. "I'm so happy I'm back with you guys again. I'm sorry for screaming at you Sango." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's arm and smiled "It's fine Kagome I understand the pain of losing someone you love." Her gaze moved to Kohaku that was staring at them "Oh come here." Kagome said laughing and ran to hug Kohaku; he blushed and then smiled and hugged back.

"So you were able to save the wolf after all." Kohana was standing near the tree line "How inconvenient. Naraku will love hearing this and then you my dear will be in a great deal of trouble." He smiled and then disappeared in a haze of smoke. Kagome looked to Koga and he pulled her to him "No one will hurt you Kagome. I will make sure of that." Kagome stopped shaking but she couldn't get his words out of her head. "_Naraku will love hearing this and then you my dear will be in a great deal of trouble." _


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 11)**_

Kagome kept tossing and turning that night. Koga laid at her side and she could heard his slow breathing which told her he was out like a light. She looked over to the door of the hut and saw Inuyasha pacing shadow on the cloth of the door. Kagome lightly removed Koga's arm from around her and silently crept out of the hut. When Inuyasha saw her he stopped mid-pace. "What do you want?" he bit out

"Can't I just come out and talk to you?" Kagome sighed and stared at Inuyasha in the moon light "Won't your mate be wondering where you are?" Inuyasha continued his pacing and didn't look at Kagome, "I guess you're not in the mood…" Kagome started to turn back but Inuyasha's words cut into her "How could you do this to me?" Kagome froze in place and was stunned "What are you talking about?" she felt Inuyasha come up to her and he stood not too far from her "You know exactly what I'm talking about…don't you dare play dumb with me Kagome."

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say at this point." Kagome was looking down at the ground and she heaved a sigh "What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha whispered never taking his eyes off of Kagome's turned down face "Are you trying to tell me you don't love me anymore?" Inuyasha's heart was hurting "I never said that." Was all Kagome said and it made Inuyasha's blood boil "What then? You can honestly stand here and tell me that you still love me and then return and sleep curled up to him?!" Kagome face fell even more

"Kagome all I want to know is the truth." Inuyasha blurted out, Kagome raised her head and looked at Inuyasha "I will tell you the truth because you deserve to hear it." Kagome fell silent and Inuyasha gave her a look to edged her on "I'm in love with two men and I don't know which one I want to be with…I'm mated to Koga and it fells right but then if it's so right why do I feel like this whenever I'm around you? You both make my heart race and you both make me feel special. You did hurt me a lot, but I still love you and that means something doesn't it?" Kagome paused and Inuyasha took that opportunity and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was short and passionate; Inuyasha tasted the cherry blossoms on her lips and remembered the day she bought that Chap Stick in her own time. When they pulled away Kagome had tears running down her face, "Kagome?" Inuyasha started to say but Kagome was through the hut door and he watched as the curtain swung back and forth.

Inuyasha stayed outside in the cooling night until he heard that Kagome's tears had stopped and she was fast asleep. When he entered the hut he was surprised to see that Kagome was in the corner of the hut curled up in a ball and away from Koga. Did I hurt her that bad? Inuyasha thought to himself, he pulled his sword and its sheath out of his kimono and sat down by the entrance to the hut he wrapped his arms around his sword and leaned his head against the wall and started to drift to sleep.

In the morning Inuyasha woke up to see everyone but Kagome and Koga. "Where did they go?" Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes "I'm not sure. When we woke up they were already gone." Sango said storing the soup they had eaten last night "Koga woke up early and saw Kagome asleep in the corner and saw the look on her dreamless face. He picked her up and carried her out." Kaede said bringing a pale of water in from the stream

"I wonder why he did that." Miruko questioned staring at Sango's behind "He was probably worried for Kagome's well-being. I heard her up crying half the night away." Kaede said giving a look to Inuyasha saying I know you had something to do with that, Inuyasha looked out the pulled back down and into the sunlight wishing that Kagome was ok.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she heard the soft sound of a water fall. When she looked around she started to recognize where she was and the strong arms that were carrying her further into the cavern. "Why are we here?" Kagome spoke not meaning for her voice to come out as a whisper.

"I saw how upset you were even in your sleep. And I thought that you needed to get away from everything for a while. Have some alone time." Koga said putting her down lightly, he stepped back a little and looked her straight in the eye, "I will be back for you in a couple days. I will not be far; I will be in screaming distance if you need me." Koga turned to leave and Kagome watched him walk away, when he was by the mouth of the cave he heard running footsteps and then familiar arms go around him "Please don't leave." Was all she whispered and that broke Koga's self-control, he spun around lifted her into his arms and as she buried her head into his shoulder he carried her further into the cave once more to the make-shift bed they had created the last time they were here.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Heartbreak **_

_**(Chapter 12)**_

"Inuyasha It's been 3 days since Koga and Kagome have gone. Shouldn't we go looking for them?" Sango was pacing the hut in worry, Inuyasha huffed in response. "No they are perfectly fine." He lowered himself back down onto his back, put his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling, remembering what he saw when we went looking for them.

_Inuyasha ran faster sniffing the air and following Kagome's scent. Her scent lead him to the cavern he had found them in before and when he got closer he heard footsteps and hide in a tree high above. He saw Koga's slender form appear and then he heard the soft steps of running feet coming from further in the carven and the next thing he knew Kagome appeared and had her arms wrapped around Koga's waist. "Please don't leave." Kagome's voice floated up toward Inuyasha and he ears twitched in response. He watched as Koga's face changed and he scooped Kagome up in his arms and started heading back through the carven. After they disappeared from sight Inuyasha dashed off silent tears escaped his saddened eyes._

Inuyasha huffed again and turned onto his side, "Get some sleep Sango." Miruko, Shippo, and Kohaku were fast asleep on the other side of the hut and Kaede was out helping some of the villagers. "If they aren't back in a couple of days, I'm searching for them." Sango said grabbing two blankets and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder at her retreating form "It's a chilly night I'm going to bring these to Ginta and Hakkaku they must be freezing." She disappeared through the door and Inuyasha rolled back over onto his back and listened to make sure she was alright

Kagome was lying in Koga's arms and he was running his hands over her slender form and breathing in her scent. Kagome's eyes were closed but she was awake feeling every tingle from Koga's hands, every time Koga touched her it was like electricity going through her body and it felt amazing. Koga felt like she was finally home when she was lying in his arms, Koga smiled and kissed the top of her head knowing fully well she was awake and enjoying this. "You don't have to pretend your asleep." He chuckled into her ear and she smiled and opened her eyes

"I wasn't pretending, I just didn't say anything." Kagome turned over onto her back so she could look into Koga's eyes and he tightened his arm around her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and started to stroke her cheek, she blushed, and Koga leaned down and kissed her burning cheeks. "I love you Koga." Kagome whispered "I love you too Kagome." He whispered back

They laid there just staring at each other for a while and then Kagome's expression changed and she shot up and started sprinting toward the entrance to the cave. "Kagome?!" Koga shot after her he caught up with her and was looking at her with a concerned expression "What's wrong?" he muttered but Kagome had her hand over her mouth and when they got to the entrance of the cave so threw up. Kagome heaved a couple more times and then she leaned back on her ankles.

"Are you ok?" Koga had his hand on her back and was slowly rubbing it. "Yeah I don't know why I did that." Kagome had a distasteful look on her face and Koga ran to go grab the water pale so she could rinse out her mouth and get the horrible taste out. After she spit a couple of times Koga helped Kagome stand and then put an arm around her as they walked back to their make-shift bed.

Koga laid down and brought Kagome with him. He put on hand on her forehead and the other on his, "You don't seem to have a fever." He muttered and his eyes slide over her "Is your stomach alright? Any pains?" his expression was one of worry "Not that I can tell." Kagome said never taking her eyes off of Koga.

"Let me listen." Koga placed his head on Kagome's stomach and listened, within a couple seconds of concentrating he was able to hear it…

The slow beat of another heart inside Kagome's stomach and his eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Heartbreak**_

_**(Chapter 13)**_

Kagome was staring at Koga with a concerned expression; Koga had shot up so fast and was now staring at the cave wall and not responding. "Kagome can I ask you a question?" Koga muttered Kagome let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding "Of course you can. Are you alright?" Koga looked to her and then back at the wall "Am I the only one you've made love to?" Kagome's face turned bright red, but she responded in a whisper "Yes."

"Kagome what is it?" Kagome basically shouted in frustration, she didn't like being kept in the dark and now that Koga had asked her that, Koga turned so he was facing her and looked her right in the eyes. "When I was listening to see if I could hear anything wrong with your stomach…" He paused and took a deep breath and Kagome squirmed with anticipation "I heard another heart beat coming from your stomach." Kagome's hand instinctively went to her stomach

"So what you're trying to tell me…is that I'm pregnant…" Kagome's words came out as a stutter and she was shaking "Yes with my child." Koga was trying to read her expression, and he found happiness and also fear when he looked into her eyes. "Kagome what are you thinking?" Koga asked "Honestly I am happy because I'm in love with you and I know that this was going to happen sooner or later but I'm scared cause I don't know the first thing on being a parent and I'm also still in high school. And these mixed feelings about Inuyasha still clinging to my mind. And what if the baby can't go through the well? My mother would freak if she can't see her grand-daughter." Koga grabbed Kagome's face and looked into her eyes "Kagome calm down. You are thinking way too much into this. Can't we just focus on this happy little miracle that is in stomach right now?"

Kagome looked into Koga's eyes and it was like she could see into his soul. She saw all the love and forgiveness and loyalty that laid there. And her heart started to relax and a smile spread across her lips as Koga leaned down to kiss her.

"They've been gone a long time don't you think?" Shippo asked Inuyasha from the bottom of the tree he was sitting in "So what? It's not like I can go after them." Inuyasha huffed "Well you could you know I worry about Kagome when she's not with us." Shippo flopped onto his back and he heard a growl come from Inuyasha "Kagome's back and safe." Koga said walking up to them, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with clenched fists

"What took you guys so long mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha snapped "We came across some news and wanted to spend a few days with it to ourselves." Koga said and Inuyasha growled "Would this news have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha was staring daggers into Koga, smelling Kagome all over him "Of course not. We would have come straight back if it was about Naraku." Shippo was looking between both of them knowing this was going to get ugly fast but he couldn't tear himself away from the entertainment.

"I have a question for you dog boy." Koga sighed and looked at the ground "Spit it out wolf!" Inuyasha snapped and Koga look Inuyasha straight in the eyes "Have you and Kagome ever had sex?" Inuyasha's eyes widened "Why?!" Inuyasha didn't like where this was going "Just answer the question." Koga snapped back, Inuyasha kept looking at Koga. "No." he bit out and Koga relaxed a little

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his angry to himself "She's pregnant." Koga said lightly "What?!" Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time, then Inuyasha's face drained of color "And I'm guessing it's yours." Koga simply nodded and Inuyasha turned around and took off he could barely hear Shippo's protest of him running off.

Inuyasha tore through the forest knocking into trees and making cracks in the smooth surface. He had angry flashing in his eyes and every demon he came across no matter how weak they were he ripped them to shreds with his bare claws. Inuyasha was going on a rampage.


End file.
